


The First Golden Spark

by ScarletSorceress



Series: Grasp the Golden Thread (That Brings You Home Again) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: And so are most of his children, Biting, Forgive me Oda for I have sinned, Gol D. Roger was a slut, I blame JackWRabbit, M/M, Marking, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, part of The Gol-D-en Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSorceress/pseuds/ScarletSorceress
Summary: Leftover anger from a mission leads Sabo into needing to let off some steam. Who knew when he followed this man back to his hotel room, just what shenanigans would come from it?Part of The Gol-D-en Family AU
Relationships: Sabo/Gol D. Jonny, Sabo/Original Character(s)
Series: Grasp the Golden Thread (That Brings You Home Again) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Gol-D-en Family





	The First Golden Spark

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is now a thing I'm doing.  
> Born from the GolD Clan AU from stereden's discord server, a group of us are writing a world where Gol D. Roger had A LOT of kids (because let's face it, that man was not a virgin by the time he met Rouge).  
> This is gonna be a smutty series following Sabo befriending Jonny (a beautiful whore of a man) and discovering a lot of kinks he didn't know he had. So the pretty boy fucking his way through a family (and expect a re-occurrence from Jonny)

They had found each other at the festival on the island. Sabo had finished his mission a day early, choosing to spend his day taking in the sites rather than heading home immediately. There was a tight ball of anger lodged in his throat, rage at how the marines had helped run a smuggling ring beneath the city bubbling with every step. He needed to let loose, get rid of the anger before reporting back to Dragon. He needed a calm, focused mind to do his job correctly. 

It was too bad that all he wanted to do right now was crush some skulls. Maybe he could find someone to fight? Or a shadow to spend the night with? 

He just needed some kind of relief for this aching inside. 

A man caught his eye as he was perusing a stall, debating whether to pick anything up for Koala or Sara. Both liked using accessories to disguise themselves for missions. Maybe these sunglasses would work for that? Allowing his inner debate to rage on, Sabo carefully tracked the man with his eyes. 

Dark red shirt emphasising his biceps, dark trousers clinging to his ass and legs, dark, messy hair pulled up into a high ponytail. He had the potential for sure. Maybe if he could get him alone...

Smiling apologetically at the stall owner, Sabo ducked away, following the man discreetly as he went towards one of the many inns on the island. Dogging his footsteps, he was a little surprised when the man turned his head with a dangerous smirk before entering the building, a flash of sliver searing into his brain. 

Intrigued, Sabo followed, trying to ignore the way his heart throbbed at the look. 

He followed him all the way inside, up to the second floor where the door lay open for him. Carefully stepping inside, Sabo kept his Observation Haki at the ready, cautious enough that this might be a trap. Instead of any premonitions of a fight, Sabo found the man leaning against the doorframe, closing the door behind him.

"So, what did I do to attract the attention of someone so pretty?" The man chuckled, trailing his eyes down his body, letting out an appreciative whistle as he took in the visage Sabo presented. 

"Maybe I thought you looked like you were lost?" Sabo teased, drinking in the sight of those muscles flexing as the man brought his hands forward to cup his jaw. 

"I'm the lost one?" The man asked incredulously, a subtle thrum of heat entering his low tone. "Oh, I don't think you thought this through properly Blondie." 

A tender thumb brushed against his jaw as the taller man bent to whisper in his ear. 

"Honestly, what were you expecting out of this?" A devilish grin leered at him, his brain firing in response. It looked so familiar… 

"What? Can't a man go looking for a good dicking without being labelled a slut?" Sabo teased, twisting his fingers lightly in the man's hair. Those silver eyes peered down at him, laughing at his words. 

"Maybe. Maybe not." The man purred, ducking his head to run his lips under Sabo's chin. Tilting his head back, a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. Finally, they were getting somewhere. Chapped lips ran down his neck, stopping at his collar before the man deftly undid his cravat. 

"I hope you aren't too attached to this Princess." 

With barely a thought, he threw the fabric into the shadows, to be forgotten till the morning. Using his partner's momentary surprise, he started to slip the buttons lose, kissing downward as more and more of that pale skin was uncovered. 

Chuckling slightly, Sabo ran his fingers through the dark hair, leaning back to admire the view. He knew this man looked like a good idea. He really needed to unwind before heading back to base. 

"Why, Princess?" He could help but ask, gritting it out as the man slipped his hand into his shirt. The cold tips of his fingers brushed against a nipple, caressing the skin around it absentmindedly. That grin was back again. 

"What? Do you think it doesn't suit you? Pretty thing like you, all dolled up with nowhere to be…" 

Gently hands pushed him further against the wall, as the man laid hot kisses against his chest. 

"How was I ever supposed to resist you?" 

With a breathy laugh, Sabo pulled the man back up to meet his face, kissing him soundly as he let his arms rest on those broad shoulders. He was boxed in, pressed between the wooden wall and the substantial heat of this man. It should terrify him to be so trapped. 

But terror was so far from his mind right now. 

"If I ever see you again, I'll be sure to actually doll myself up. I hardly feel deserving of that praise as I am now." 

Silver eyes sparkled in delight before those lips were at it again. Gentle kisses next to lips, trailing cheeks, settled against his neck. The barest hint of teeth as those hands began to wander. Blazing trails across his back, brushing against his belt. All this waiting was maddening. 

"The only way I want you right now is naked in that bed. Think you can handle that, Princess?" 

"You have no idea what I can handle." 

Quickly dragged the man's lips back to meet his own, he twisted his foot around the man's ankle to flip their positions. Sending a cocky smirk to the surprised man, Sabo began to pull him further into the room, fingers clenched in his shirt as the blonde attacked his mouth. This was what he needed. The fire, the heat, the fun. 

Gentle hands turning firm as they palmed his ass, pushing them even further together. 

Perfect. 

Gasping into the kiss, Sabo let out a low moan, feeling the press of their erections going straight through his body. Trying not to grind into that delicious hardness, Sabo ran his tongue against teeth, hands fumbling with buttons before he loses his mind. A few popped off in his haste, but the man didn't seem to mind, chuckling at his eagerness. Pressing him tighter to his body, the man ran his hands along the waistband of his trousers, untucking his skin with a delicate twist of those fingers. 

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere." He laughed, pulling back from the kiss to gaze at Sabo's face. 

Feeling heat creep across his cheeks, Sabo stared back, almost daring the man to say something about the blush. Nothing was said, however, a simple quirked eyebrow was all the response he got. Gentle hands ran up his back, kneading the muscles and tickling his shoulder blades. A moan slipped from his lips as he melted under that touch. Fuck, but it felt good. 

"How am I supposed to know you'll stay? I don't even know your name." Sabo panted, finally getting his own hands to move again. Slipping down to tease at his belt, brushing softly against the bulge he wanted to explore. 

"Jonny." A rippling gasp tore the name from his lips as he pushed his hips further into those seeking fingers. "Name's Jonny." 

"That's a good name." Sabo hummed, allowing one hand to caress whilst the other worked on getting that damn belt off. "Think you're up to getting me screaming it soon?" 

"Sweetheart, you read my mind." 

With that, Sabo fell back against the bed, blue and white eyes blown wide as Jonny loomed over him. Crawling up his body, the older man finally finished removing Sabo's white shirt, balling it up and flinging it to a far corner. Lying back, the blonde took a moment to appreciate the man above him.

Dark, messy hair, falling across his face, loose from the ponytail it had been in before. His shirt was half undone, the dark red clinging to the man's biceps like they were painted there. Gorgeous tanned muscles rippling under the skin, ready to push, force, take but instead held him gently. And those eyes; like liquid starlight, they glimmered in the dying light of the sun. Orange beams fell softly from the window, bathing them both in a fiery glow. And fuck did that do something to Sabo. 

Heat pooled in his belly as his thighs shook in anticipation. This was a man that could _devour_ him and god did Sabo want that. He wanted it so badly. 

The mattress dipped as Jonny leant down, moving his weight till he was comfortably settled between Sabo's legs. Not quite where he needed him to be, not yet. Gentle touches framed his jaw, pushing golden curls behind his ears as Jonny peered into his face. Seemingly find what he was looking for, that devilish smirk filled Sabo's view. Pushed back, so he was lying flat, Sabo could only cling to the dark hair as Jonny resumed his previous exploration. 

Open-mouthed kisses seared against his skin, mapping scars both old and new. A tongue, hot, slick, rough, played with his nipple, kitten licks peaking his flesh before that mouth closed in. Gritting his teeth against the pleasure, Sabo blinked rapidly as Jonny's hand came up, tickling his ribs before thumbing around his pecs. Not bothering to pay his second nipple any attention. Groaning, blue eyes peered down at the smirking devil, pulling the raven hair as if to pull him away. 

But Jonny stayed.

A sharp cry pierced the room before a low moan was choked from the writhing blonde. But who know biting could feel so damn good? 

Sucking lightly on the bruised flesh, Jonny finally began to caress its twin, flicking the hardening nub ever so lightly. Teasing and torturous, he slowly began to tweak the hardening flesh, rolling it between his fingers as he watched Sabo's face. Such beautiful reactions. No man could resist this. 

Finally switching over, he released his nipple with a pop, smirking at the darkening skin. He was going to cover this boy in so many marks he'd be aching for _days._

Trailing kisses down, down, down, Jonny let his fingers dance across his sides. Whenever his breath would pick up, he'd make sure to pay that spot it's due attention—the grazing of teeth, a press of lips, tasting, teasing and always moving. 

Sabo could barely keep his eyes open. It was all too much and far too little. His nipples ached in the cool evening air, and it felt like hundreds of hands were holding him down when he knew it was only two. Jonny seemed to be everywhere at once, and it was dizzyingly good. His face was burning, but he couldn't turn his head to look at the man who was pulling him apart. Every time he tried, his breath would catch in his chest until he either laid back down or let lose an embarrassing whine. He still had _some_ pride dammit! So Sabo remained there, stuck between wanting to see what was happening, and just _feeling._

"Hips up, Princess. I don't want to tear all your clothes." 

Cheeks blazing, Sabo quickly raised his hips from the mattress, Jonny's tone suggesting that he would actually _love_ to tear his trousers from him. And god what a thought that would be. Maybe if he could find this man again, he'd pack an extra pair of clothes. 

Hands quickly pulled the trousers down, pushing them past he knees before finally freeing them from his ankles. Left with only his briefs to cover him, Sabo could only bite his lip as Jonny stared to nip and kiss his way back up his legs. Gently pushing his knees further apart, the raven man seemed to settle himself firmly between then, running his nails lightly against the sensitive skin on the inside of Sabo's thigh. 

The ticklish sensation seemed to burn, sending liquid fire straight to his cock, straining so close to Jonny's fingers but still, not there! A whimper escaped him before he could help it, screwing his eyelids shut to avoid those damn silver eyes. 

Fingers halted their exploration, lips stilled against his thighs. 

"Come on Princess," Jonny murmured, voice vibrating against where he was pressed so delicately, in the cradle of his hips. "I want to hear you. I want to know I'm making you feel good." 

A strangled sound forced itself past Sabo's lips, throwing an arm up to hideaway. He was never ordinarily shy, but this man was doing so many things to his mind, he didn't know what else to do. It was so confusing, but it felt so good. 

"Hey now, don't hide that pretty face. Please, Princess, look at me?"

Hazy eyes managed to peer down at the man between his legs. There was a soft smile on those devilish lips, silver eyes lighting up as Sabo gazed into them. 

"There we go. That's so good. You're doing so well."

Tears stung the back of his eyes as warmth flooded his chest. He had barely done anything! Why was this man saying he was good? Didn't he want something from him? 

As soon as it looked like Sabo was about to get up, Jonny carefully pressed his hands into those slim hips, exhorting a little strength to keep the blonde there. 

"Hey, it's alright. I just want to make you feel good." Bringing a hand up, he softly stroked the tent in those briefs, lightly trailing his nails over the thin fabric. Sabo let out a mewling cry, shocked by how good that felt. Almost like electricity was singing in his veins. How was it feeling so good when Jonny had only just touched him? 

"Lay back and let me hear you, Princess. I'm going to make you forget your own name." 

The words didn't even register in Sabo's mind as Jonny used his distraction to bite the inside of his thigh. Red bloomed underneath his skin as pain arched his back. Then, a slick tongue was soothing the muscles, placing delicate kisses around the area, lavishing it was tender warmth. 

"Gonna mark you up so good." Jonny groaned, reaching down to ease the laces of his trousers, feeling his own cock throb with neglect. But he could wait a little longer. He could wait for eternity if it meant bringing pleasure to the beauty in his bed. 

A harsh cry echoed around the room as Jonny went to place another bite on the opposite thigh. Sabo was shaking now, drowning in pleasure as his cock was resolutely ignored save for those few gentle touches. He was going to have bruises for weeks, and somehow, he liked that thought. Liked the idea of carrying the reminders of tonight. 

Surveying his work, Jonny couldn't keep the pleased grin off of his face at the sight of multiple hickeys filling those previously unmarked thighs. Red was just such a lovely colour against that pale skin. Seeing the quivers in those knees, only to be an asshole, Jonny bent down to place an open-mouthed kiss straight to Sabo clothed prick. Practically howling, Sabo clamped his fingers down into the dark hair, keeping his face right in his crotch. 

"Fuck, yes, please, _please, please Jonny do that again."_

"Anything for you, Princess," he growled, placing hot, wet kisses all over his underwear. There was already a damp patch where Sabo's pre-cum had soaked the fabric and Jonny made sure to linger there, sucking at his slit through the constraining underwear. 

Letting out a desperate whine, Sabo tilted his heads, trying to chase that mouth as Jonny finally pulled the underwear away, exposing him completely. Now lying bare with nothing to cover him, Sabo finally felt like he could breathe again. His skin was hot and flushed, his cock leaking so much it was a surprise he hadn't cum already, a wild light appearing in his eyes as he kept Jonny's face where he needed it. Not seeming bothered by the tight grip on his head, Jonny finally allowed himself to taste that flesh, licking a long stripe from his balls to the tip. Enjoying the taste of salt and musk, he gently took the head into his mouth, sucking ever so lightly as he flicked his tongue in short little bursts. 

"Fuuuuuuck." Sabo fell back against the bed, finally relinquishing his grasp as he simply let himself experience what Jonny had done to him. He was so tense it was maddening. So much teasing had left him walking the razor line like a band pulled too taut. But damn it was intoxicating.

Balanced there, it was almost as though time had stopped. Nothing existed in the world apart from himself and Jonny and that damn talented tongue. How had he ever lived without this? 

Something inside him sang as Jonny carefully began to sink down onto his cock, trailing gentle fingers over his balls. Occasionally a few pinches of nails were needed to keep Sabo from cumming right there, but the pain was worth it. 

Soft moans and pants escaped his lips as his chest heaved, locking his ankles into Jonny's back to keep him in the cradle of his hips. He never wanted to move from this place. 

Pulling off with a pop, Jonny went to lick and play with his balls, running his tongue between the firm globes before ducking behind them, raising Sabo's hips so he could get a proper angle. 

Grazing his teeth across his perineum, a swift kiss to that gorgeous pucker before climbing back to the balls, taking one fullying into his mouth and holding as Sabo sang above him. Gone was any reservation to keep those glorious sounds inside. 

Bringing his hands round to cup his ass, Jonny adjusted Sabo's legs, so they fit more comfortably over his shoulders. Then, even so carefully, he started to tip forward, bending the man below him so he could continue with their fun. 

Bringing out the small vial of lube he kept in his pocket, Jonny smiled down at that beat red face, enjoying the view immensely from where he was crouched. 

"Now Darling, how about we get to some real fun? Or would you prefer a proper blowjob where you get to cum in my mouth?"

A strained whimper scrunched eyebrows, and the most adorable pout Jonny had ever seen was all the response he got for that question. 

Frustrated at the halt in action, Sabo tried his best to nudge Jonny forward with his feet, pressing into shoulder blades to get him to come closer, grind on him, do anything! Anything but hover over him with those damn smug eyes. 

"Want to feel good," Sabo whispered, reaching up to link his hands behind Jonny's head, tangling with sweat-soaked hair. "Want _you_ to make me feel good."

"That I can do."

Bending down for a kiss, Jonny carefully uncorked the bottle, dipping his fingers inside as he grappled with Sabo's tongue. Moaning into the other's mouths, Sabo could taste himself on Jonny's teeth, sucking at his tongue to get all the flavour up. God, they tasted good together. 

The cold fluid was pressed against his hole, causing Sabo to relax with a soft groan. Finally, they were getting there. An emptiness was aching inside him, had been since Jonny turned his chest into a red and purple painting. His hole fluttered around that first finger, welcoming it into his heat as Sabo detached from Jonny's lips, throwing back his head as he tried to rock onto that divine pressure. 

"Careful, Princess. Good things come to those who wait." 

Golden hair hung in damp ringlets as sweat shined on his body. Jonny's clothes were stained dark from the pressure he was putting himself under, trousers unbearably tight now. Pressing back into the mattress, he slowly added another finger, scissoring that entrance open. He would need to be well stretched to take his cock, but Jonny could barely wait. He was going to look so beautiful opened up for him. 

Slipping in a third finger, Sabo was beginning to get his impatience back. Using the legs over Jonny's shoulders for as much leverage as this position allowed, Sabo slowly started to rock back, picking up a steady pace as he fucked himself. He wanted Jonny's cock in him, and he wanted it yesterday. Fingers weren't enough to satiate the desire that was building, hot enough to hurt. 

Greedy eyes tracked how his fingers were being swallowed by those tight walls, the pure need spilling from the man underneath him. Damn did Jonny get lucky here. Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers away from that velvet heat, trying his best to ignore that sweet whine of protest. 

"Hush Princess, I've got you, I'll fill you up properly, I promise." 

Finally free to pull his own cock out, Jonny sighed in relief as his trousers slipped away. Stroking his hand over his length, he took his time smearing the rest of the lube along his prick. Wide eyes watched his every stretch and pull, momentarily distracted from the ache inside. A pink tongue darted past to lick his lips and Jonny had to chuckle.

"Next time, Sweetheart. I don't think I can wait much longer to split you open."

Sabo groaned, long and low, unhooking his arms from around Jonny's neck just to spread his cheeks wider. Bent in half with his cheeks spread, face flaming, bite marks climbing his thighs and chest, he knew he must look like a mess. A wanton, panting mess for this man. Usually, he would never allow himself this kind of pleasure, this kind of submission. But Jonny had been so gentle, so kind. So safe for him. 

Looking into those beautiful silver eyes, Sabo knew, instinctively, that eyes like that could never hurt him. Not in the way that matters. It made him wonder whether he had known eyes like that before. 

Placing the tip of his cock against that fluttering hole, Jonny could barely hold back his grin, searching Sabo's face for any last signs of protest. Finding nothing but blissed anticipation, he slowly began to push in, groaning at how those velvet walls clung to his cock. Heat, silky and smooth, enveloped him as he gripped those hips tightly, not letting Sabo go as the blonde arched up, a quiet scream ripping the air. 

"Jonny, _Jonny_ , feels good, feels so good," Sabo babbled, clinging to the muscles in Jonny's forearm for dear life. This was like no other cock he'd ever taken. Girthy and long, it seemed to stretch his rim wide open. He could feel it press inside, filling that emptiness and making his head spin. He was going to need a way to track this man in the future, this stretch was fucking addictive. Fuck, this man was going to _ruin_ him!

Jonny grunted as he finally bottomed out, wiping away the few tears that had gathered in those beautiful jewel-toned eyes. 

"That's it, Princess, you did so well. Feel that? You took my cock like you were born for it. So good."

Gasping at the words, all Sabo could do was clench down against the dick inside him, caressing it with his muscles. A thrill went through him as Jonny moaned, pleased to finally be able to give pleasure back to this man. 

"Fuck you feel so good. Feel so perfect wrapped around my cock. Like a damn glove. Do you want me to move, Princess? I want to make you scream." 

Frantically nodding his head, Sabo tried not to sob when those words registered in his brain. Shivers raced along his spine. Jonny sure knew what to say. The constant praise only made him want to do better, be better. It was a heady feeling as Jonny's dick started to slowly pull out. 

Dragging it out for as long as he could bear, Jonny pulled back, so only the tip remained. Already his cock was screaming at him, his body desperately wanting to be back inside. But Jonny had discipline, he knew how to work this to give the best kind of fuck. The way his partner needed. 

Ever so slowly, he pushed back in, pulling delicious whimpers from kiss bitten lips. Slowly, carefully, he settled into a rhythm, running his hands across the man beneath him, soothing frayed nerves and desperation. 

Soon whimpers turned to sobs as Sabo was taken apart. No one had ever fucked him like this. Usually, it was messy, quick and rough before out the window, back to base. Never before had he been hung, suspended in time and pleasure, kept there in a cocoon of warmth and safety. Never before had he been held like something precious...like someone beautiful. 

Jonny pushed past his prostrate several times, never hitting it dead on but with enough repetition to show he knew where it was. Instead, with every brush it felt like his body was melting, cock so hard it was flushed an angry red, drooling pre-cum all over his stomach. Sticky trails were caressed into his skin, Jonny dipping his fingers in to bring to his mouth, tasting his essence as he continued the gentle thrusts of his hips. 

It was only when those beautiful whimpers started to sound pained that Jonny sped up, changing his pace, so he was thrusting deep, pushing Sabo's hips back even more, mildly surprised at how flexible the blonde was even while he was getting fucked. Still, he bent, getting a better angle to drill his prostate whilst Sabo's cock continued to bounce against his own chest. Leaning down, Jonny couldn't resist leaving a few bites along that neck, smirking at the sharp little cries Sabo made as he sunk his teeth in.

Nails were scraping against his arms, and he went in deeper, pushing as far as he could go till his balls were slapping against that perfect ass, slick skin bouncing off each other. So perfect. 

Sabo's cries were slowly increasing in pitch, falling from his slack mouth in a staccato rhythm. 

_"Jonny, Jonny, Jonny,"_ barely able to breath, Sabo clung on tight as every nerve was set alight, needing just a little bit more, only a tiny push. Just a little bit more, anything, he needed it so badly. 

" _Please, ha- make me- argh- make me cum. Please_."

Grinning, Jonny trailing his fingers across the leaking head of Sabo's cock, delighting in the cry he got before grasping it more firmly, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Sabo's walls clenched down on the cock inside him as he erupted with a scream, his back arching off the bed and pushing him impossibly further onto Jonny's dick. That continued to fuck him even as he rode his orgasm, handing pumping and wringing out every last drop, milking his cock for all that it was worth. 

"Do you want, my cum inside you?" Jonny grunted, spreading Sabo's cum across his chest as he gripped his side. Trying desperately to stave off his own orgasm as those velvet walls rippled over his cock. 

"Please." The blonde panted, tears slipping down his cheeks as his mind shattered, pleasure racing through his body, trying his best to keep his muscles tight when all he wanted was to sink into a puddle of bliss. 

Cursing under his breath, Jonny began to piston his hips, going faster and faster until he was more animal than human, chasing his own release. Release that came when Sabo reached down, squeezing his cheeks together again, creating such a pillow softness for him that Jonny couldn't help but tip over the edge. 

Hot ropes of cum flooded his ass as Sabo finally let himself relax. Bonelessly dropping against the bed, his hands twisted in the rough sheets as he felt his insides being drenched. 

There was so _much_.

A delirious smile spread across his lips as Jonny panted above him, hips thrusting lightly, fucking the cum deeper inside him. He was going to be dripping for _days_.

"Told ya, Princess. Told ya, I'd make you scream." Jonny chuckled weakly, finally pulling out and flopping down beside him, his cock lying spent against his trousers. 

Rolling over, the blonde let out a weak chuckle, extending his hand to Jonny.

"My name's Sabo. Not Princess." 

Letting out a laugh, Jonny scooped up his hand, lacing their fingers together as he gave it a gentle shake. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Sabo. Remind me to give you my Den Den Mushi number so I can keep having the _pleasure_ of your company."

"That was terrible." Sabo laughed, bringing his hand back to his stomach as he allowed himself to feel properly boneless. "A good fuck but a terrible joke."

"Well it's a good thing I'm not a comedian then, isn't it?" Jonny laughed, sitting up and brushing those pale locks back from his face. "You rest, I'm going to get something to clean you up with. Do you need anything? Water, food, quiet?"

His brain slow from contentment, it took a few moments for Sabo to reply.

"Water for sure," he chuckled, feeling his throat ache from screaming earlier. And wasn't that just embarrassing? He couldn't remember ever feeling so wrecked before. "Other than that... talk to me?"

Jonny sent a reassuring look to him, pressing a sweet kiss to his hairline as he got up from the bed. 

"Sure thing Princess. Whatever you want to talk about. I'll tell you what though, that was a great time. Seriously, you did so well..."

Jonny's voice trailed slightly as he went through to the bathroom, collecting a few towels before coming back, chattering softly as he came back to the bed. Ever so gently, he wiped the towel across Sabo's chest, the warm water soaking into his skin and chasing away the tightness that had began to settle in his chest. Keeping up a constant stream of praises, Jonny carefully cleaned Sabo up, wiping his skin free of sweat and semen, using another cloth to wipe his face, pushing his hair back so it wouldn't get in the way. A softness seemed to spread through his heart as this man took care of him, causing him to nuzzle into his hand as Jonny caressed his cheek. 

"You did so very well. One of the best fucks I've had in a while." 

"Same," Sabo chuckled weakly. "I'm not gonna be able to walk properly because of this." 

"You flatter me." Jonny chuckled, getting back up to grab a glass of water. Walking quickly across the room, taking the soiled towels with him, he didn't want to leave Sabo alone for too long. "I hope you're not in a rush to get away?"

"I've got some time," Sabo called back, watching him from his position on the bed. The blankets were starting to itch against his skin, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much. Slowly the world was coming back to him, and he was fighting with everything he had to not fall asleep there and then.

Jonny smiled as he brought the glass towards him. Slipping into the bed beside him, Jonny carefully propped him up, looping an arm around his shoulders as he brought the glass to his lips.

Coldwater flowed down his parched throat, the relief so good he didn't mind the mild humiliation from needing this man to support him as he drank. He could feel the vibrations of the older man's man soft laughter but didn't pay it too much mind. It was gentle, like everything this man did. 

"Easy there Princess, small sips. There we go, that's good. You're doing so well."

"Why are you still calling me that?" Sabo asked, tilting his head after finishing the glass.

"Does it bother you?" Jonny raised an eyebrow, rubbing soothing circles into the textured skin of his back. 

"It's a little...weird," Sabo admitted, partially because he thought he shouldn't like it as much as he did. He was fighting a cause against the nobility, against royals who believed they were better than everyone else! But when Jonny called him 'Princess' a warmth filled his heart, and it felt like his cheeks were going to catch fire. It was a nice feeling, but he was so conflicted.

"Well, I can stop if you want me to? I have so many names I can call you, Beautiful." Jonny suggested with a sweet smile, causing Sabo to laugh in response.

"Thanks," Sabo whispered, leaning into Jonny's side as he gently lowered him back to the bed. 

Fluffing up the pillows, Jonny carefully slid one underneath Sabo's hips, smirking lightly at the way his hole stayed gaping, trying desperately to keep the sticky mess inside him. Some would leak out overnight, there was no avoiding that, but for now, it was a cute attempt. Pulling up the covers, Jonny proceeded to tuck them around Sabo. Not in a restrictive way but enough that the heat would stay in, making sure he stayed toasty and warm. Smiling at his work, Jonny proceeded to lie down next to the already dozing blonde, wrapping the beautiful man in his arms to guard him as he sleeps. 

"Sweet dreams, Beautiful. See you in the morning." 


End file.
